


what a wonderful sight

by Rouhn



Series: unfinished stories by Rouhn [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Reputation, Bar, Beautiful, F/M, Fashion Week, Photography, Protection, Reporter, designer dress, fake reporter, foto prompt, protective, so much skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Inspired by one of the latest pictures of JMO at the Fashion week - the one with the ivory dress and the delicious, deep insightKillian is a journalist and he couldn’t stop staring. He was supposed to watch the show, to report about it, but his eyes drifted to the gorgeous blonde on the other side of the catwalk again and again. He only has one goal this evening: find her and talk to her (or more)





	what a wonderful sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - maybe when I find the muse and also the knowledge, that any of these are good enough to be finished, I will - otherwise just enjoy these little pieces of my mind  
> If anyone is interested in finishing it - please let me know and get in touch via TUMBLR (Rouhn) or leave a comment!

He couldn't stop staring. He was supposed to watch the show, to report about it but his eyes drifted to the gorgeous blonde on the other side of the catwalk again and again.

 

She was a vision, even more beautiful as most of the models - her dress stunning and the sight she revealed was unbelievable.

 

Her pert breasts on full display showing so much skin but the same time nothing at all. Her skin seemed to be so delicate soft and warm, the rosy color in stark contrast to the ivory dress she wore.

 

A smile ghosted over his lips - he shot some pictures of her catching her concentrated look, catching her angling her body to get a better look and so bringing her upper body on full display.

 

He took a deep breath, his decision made - he HAD to find her later and talk to her, the big problem? He didn't know her name and he had no one he could ask. 

But his name wouldn't be Killian Jones when he wouldn't accept a challenge.

 

The show was boring - at least to him. He never understood why people could enjoy watching other people presenting more or less ridiculous clothes on a catwalk. Okay, maybe it was the same reason why many people asked him how he was able to watch a tennis match or a soccer game. 

 

But these people just didn't understand the spirit of sports - the aesthetics. He took a deep breath. Who was he kidding - he had no idea of fashion and why his boss sent HIM still puzzled him.

 

Finally, the show was over - he watched her, followed her without being noticed. She was here alone, at least it seemed like she was here alone. Maybe he could bring her something to drink. But what if she refused it - or him?

 

It didn't matter - he had to press his luck. The moment he made his decision he saw a woman approaching his "target" and giving her a champagne flute.

Disappointed he decided to make some calls before he wanted to try again.

 

Fifteen minutes later he saw her again standing in a secluded corner, typing on her smartphone. Now or never.

 

"Excuse me, Ms." He smiled at her when she finally lifted her head and met his eyes. He lifted his camera giving her his most charming smile. "May I take a picture of you? You look stunning in that dress."

 

She looked around irritated which made him a bit self-conscious, but when she finally locked eyes with him again and put her phone in her pocket he smiled in relief.

 

"Sure, but I think there are better motives you can find here," she laughed out loud and he nearly lost it. Her smile was beautiful but her laugh was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard and seen.

 

He cleared his throat and raised the camera. With shaking legs he finally took a deep breath and snapped several pictures. He had to concentrate not to mess them up but when he looked at them he had to admit they weren't that bad. 

 

"May I?" Her voice so close to himself startled him. He looked up and saw her standing next to him, looking at the camera expectantly.

 

"Apologies, love, of course," he stepped closer and turned the camera so she was able to look at the pictures with him (although he didn't really look at them anymore because he stared at her and again had to focus to not forget himself and kiss her right away)

 

When their eyes met again she beamed at him. "They are wonderful, thank you."

 

He blushed and scratched behind his right ear, not able to form any words after her compliment. He finally gave her a business card which she took with a smile. 

 

He needed to tell her how beautiful she was, how grateful he was to get a picture and of course he had to ask for her name. But all his intentions were blown off when she looked at him with knitted brows.

 

"Uhm, I think you gave me a wrong business card," she handed him the one he had given her. It wasn't his own but the truth was: he had none of his own.

 

"Well, yeah," he blushed again, suddenly feeling small and stupid. 

 

"Okay, buddy, who are you and why are you running around giving people business cards of my friend?"

 

"Tink is a friend of yours?" Now he was busted.

 

"Mhm. And I don't like to be tricked by any wanna-be-reporter and I can assure you I will report you when you don't tell me now and here who you are."

 

Killian sight defeated. He looked down and shook his head. "I am sorry, Ms. uhm - sorry I don't even know your name."

 

"Emma, Emma Swan," she answered angrily, still staring at him and waiting for an explanation.

 

"Ms. Swan, Tink is sick and my boss sent me instead of her." He waited for a reaction and looked up again. 

 

"And who are you?" She was still pissed he could tell. 

 

"My name is Killian. Killian Jones and I am a sports journalist. I don't even know why he sent me, I don't know any people here and I am not interested in fashion at all. I have no idea what the difference of a pencil skirt and an a-line and sarong is." He sighed and lifted his camera again. "I am sorry Ms. Swan, I will delete the pictures of course and I will no longer disturb you." 

 

"No! Wait." She suddenly yelled when he was going to press delete. "Don't delete them. They are actually pretty good." She eyed him again while he only stared at her with raised brows.

 

"Why, thank you love." He let go of the camera again and smiled at her sheepishly. "It would have been a shame to delete those pictures anyway. Such a piece of art."

 

Emma tilted her head "You said your name is Jones?" He nodded. "Well, thanks for the compliment but Tink already told me everything about you."

 

Killian sighed again. He rubbed his face with one hand and slumped his shoulders. "Well, in that case, I can take a leave now. I know Tink has nothing positive to say about me."

 

"Well, you should have thought about that before you hurt her like that."

 

He looked at her directly. Anger was boiling inside him but he didn't want to give in. "And maybe **you** shouldn't judge before you hear both sides of the story." With this words said he turned around and started to walk away. He had enough. As beautiful as she was, she wasn't worth another addition of bad decisions.

 

Yes, he had a bad reputation but half of the rumors weren't true. He just never corrected people. Until now. He didn't want to start a fight but he also didn't want to give up that easily. He turned around the same moment she touched his upper arm.

 

His eyes widened in surprise. "I am sorry," Emma muttered before he was able to say anything at all. He shook his head immediately. As much as he wanted her to know the truth, he also didn't want her to feel bad.

 

"Maybe we can start over?" Both said the same time and started laughing.

 

"Alright. Why, hello, I am Killian. Killian Jones, at your service."

 

"Nice to meet you, Killian. I am Emma. Emma Swan." They shook hands. 

 

"May I tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress. I am irritated that you didn't walk the catwalk."

 

Emma laughed out loud. "And that is working?" She shook her head and now Killian started to laugh.

 

"Well sometimes. But in this case, I tell the truth. You look breathtaking, love." 

 

"Hm, no Sports Metaphor, no innuendo? Are you really THE Killian Jones Tink talked about?"

 

Killian shrugged. "Maybe I know that this isn't the right time nor place for such a thing."

 

"Oh, now you can be a gentleman." Emma searched for his blue eyes and seemed to be star struck when they met. 

 

"Oi love, I am always a gentleman. On that note, how about I fetch us some drinks?" His blue eyes bored into her green ones.

 

Emma nodded. "Champagne, please, I'll wait over there." She pointed at a small stone bench and Killian nodded before he went to the bar. When he turned around he saw her studying her phone again. 

 

Defeated he ordered a glass of champagne for her and slowly went back. When he approached her she looked up and blushed caught.

 

"Here you go, love, one champagne for you. Have a nice evening."

 

With these words, he turned around and went away after he gave her the champagne flute. 

 

He decided to take some more pictures and scribble down some notes before he headed home. He sat down at one table and took out his notepad.

The moment his phone started to vibrate. He took it and stared at the text with his jaw dropped.

 

It was a message from an unknown member.  
  


**_Very bad form, Jones. Leaving a woman to herself after promising her a drink and your presence. I start to doubt you are the Jones Tink so highly spoke of. E_ **

 

**Apologise, love, but after I saw you checking on me again the moment I left for the drinks I knew there was no chance of having an honest conversation without judging and expectations. K**

 

**_It's a shame you didn't say anything. I was just checking on my escort. You didn't really think I came here all by my own?_ **

 

**Okay, I get it. I just don't understand why you needed to tell me that after I already backed off.**

 

**_Where are you, Killian? I would love to finally have the promised drink with you._ **

 

Killian stared at the display, reading the last message again and again. Did she really ask him for (another) drink, to spend some time with him?

He closed his notepad again and got up. He didn't know what game she was playing but he wasn't interested. 

 

Without answering her message he went towards the exit when he suddenly saw her standing in the middle of the hallway - alone.

She looked like a goddess, her hair framing her beautiful face, the dress hugging her slim but toned body perfectly. Her long legs wrapped into these gorgeous black boots. 

 

He couldn't resist and went to her. "Still want to have a drink with me?"

 

Emma jumped but turned around with a huge smile on her face. She nodded and linked arm with him. "But maybe we should use the side entrance. I think I had enough publicity for today."

 

"What about your escort?"

 

"She already left with someone a while ago. That's why I was checking on her."

 

"Oh. Come on, let's go." He again wondered who exactly she was - he could have googled her but he was sure she would tell him herself and maybe she was grateful for him not knowing who she was.

 

* * *

 

They went to a cocktail bar not far from the location in a comfortable silence. 

"So tell me, love, are you always going on a drink with strangers that easily?"

 

She blushed and shook her head saying nothing at all. They went to the bar where she ordered a rum and coke and Killian a rum. On their way to a secluded area, all eyes were on her. When two guys suddenly came closer Killian stepped forward looking at the men protectively.

 

The men changed directions before they approached them. Without thinking he took Emma's hand and led her through the mass.

 

When they finally arrived the small table, Emma looked at him shyly. 

 

"Thank you, Killian. I think I might be a bit overdressed." She looked down at herself,  the next moment she felt Killian draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. 

 

She looked up and smiled at him, wrapping the soft material around her body. 

 

"Will you tell me a bit about you, Emma?"

 

"What do you want to know?" Killian sipped at his drink, the burning sensation calming his nerves a bit.

 

"Well, you know my job, maybe you tell me yours?"

 

Emma started to laugh out loud making Killian raise his brows again.

 

"You definitely have no idea who I am, do you?"

 

A faint blush of pink filled Killian's cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

"Apologies, love, I told you before, I have absolutely no clue about the world of fashion."

 

"Me neither, but my husband did and now I am invited every year and I kind of like it. I also get so many clothes for free. It's enticing."

 

Killian stared at her shocked. "Okay, apologies again, but you lost me when you mentioned your husband. You- you are married?"

 

Emma chuckled. "No need to stutter and blush. I was married but he died three years ago."

 

"Oh, I am sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

 

Emma suddenly looked up. While she had fiddled with the napkin of her drink during her explanation she now had to look at him. "You lost someone too?"

 

"Well two people to be honest. And I still don't know which loss hurt more the one of my fiancé or my brother."

 

Emma sipped at her drink looking at him expectantly and he finally gave in and told her his story. He was relieved when she followed suit and three hours and several drinks later they finally came back to Killian's first question.

 

"So, you never answered my question, love."

 

"Which one?" Emma asked feeling a bit lightheaded (although she wasn't so sure if it was the alcohol or the man next to her)

 

"What is your job?"

 

"Actually I am a bails bond person." Killian's eyes went wide.

 

"No way," suddenly his eyebrows shot up under his hairline, "so you faked your need of help before? You could have defended yourself without having me there?"

 

Emma pressed her lips into a thin line. "Sorry?!" She asked quietly but when she saw his smirk she added that it was nice being rescued by someone for once.

 

When it was time to go home, Killian waited with her for a taxi. He didn't live far away, so he wanted to save money and walk.

 

"Will we see us again?" He suddenly asked when a taxi stopped in front of them. She opened the door but turned around again, looking into his eyes.

 

The next moment she slammed the door and stepped forward, pressing a kiss on his lips. 

Surprised by her bold move he didn't respond immediately but when she started to pull back he came back to his senses and pulled her closer. 

 

The taxi (which wasn't there anymore) was forgotten, the only thing which mattered was the other one in their arms.

 

"I don't want this night to end," Emma muttered and Killian nodded, taking her hand and guiding her to his loft.

 

The moment the door fell shut Killian couldn't control himself anymore. He turned around and pressed Emma against the door, his leatherjacket slipped off her shoulders by the force of the spin. 


End file.
